kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship/Timson622222
Timson622222 (talk• • ) :Result: Failed because the user retired. Closed by Blue Ninjakoopa. Many people will begin to oppose this, saying I have not been here long and that my edits are small and un-important. That is not true. I have been here as an obscure member for over a year. Many people dismiss my edits without knowledge of the topic and then come back two months later to complain about it. This wikia would probably never have detailed pages on the Kirby Super Star Ultra game for DS, as I am the only one who plays it for information. I also own Kirby Canvas Curse, and many of the pages are not detailed. I have filled in blanks in some of those pages and look forward to continuing work on them. Additionally, I have not had respect over many wikias, even though my edits are important: An example is McLeodGaming Wikia,] where everyone thinks they are right because Smash Flash 2's characters aren't released yet. They revert my edits faster than I can say WHAT?! Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- #i havent been here long but i trust you'R to the' P to the Wyb. #I am only supporting because I may be inactive for a couple of days. Anyway, he doesn't deserves this.-- #Sorry Umb, not sure if we need moar admins now though... oh btw I have KSSU also :P As it seems Some Of Our Admins Are inactive or plan on becoming less active #I support you, Umb. #You have my vote. Reversinator #We all help each other, sharing our knowledge of Kirby Brawl me... # OMG a tad late, but you made it to the top user section, and I'm a man of my word =) EmptyStar 00:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #reason here--~~~~ #I trust you too, but I don't think you're ready yet. Make it to the top user section and then I'll change my vote. =) EmptyStar 00:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Neutral #reason here--~~~~ #'Neutral leaning towards support' - While I am unsure whether or not you will be able to use these tools properly, you have shown good faith edits. Also, per EmptyStar. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. Timson622222 (2) (talk• • ) :Result: Failed again because the user showed no signs of improved behavior. Closed by Blue Ninjakoopa. Hello. This is timson6222222, or Tim, or Rachel, or Umbreon, or Umby, or whatever... -_-' My last nomination failed because you thought I would be "retiring" from the Kirby Wiki; however, this was a time when I was immature and full of jealousy, as Reversinator did everything I did but better and faster, and as I could not be on 24/7 like him, I was, what I described, "outshadowed." However, it turns out that Reversinator mostly fixed grammar errors, and that is how he got his 2000+ edits in less than two months. I, however, have completely turned over many pages from garbage to average, and sometimes even beautify it. I remember my first edit here; it was on the Spring Breeze or Kirby's Dream Land articles. Nobody on the wiki at that point had any good information on it, so I stepped in and created an overview of the game, which started the Revenge of the King article (although my edit was condensed and copied over to said page.) I helped a number of pages before I "retired" out of jealousy, mainly the ones from Kirby Canvas Curse and Kirby Super Star Ultra. If I become an admin, I will fight trolls, which I do a great job of already, but with the word of an admin, they will obey faster. I will also revert edits by lowlifes that decide to vandalize a page multiple times. Finally, I will not "retire" again, as I have lost a lot of respect when I did "retire". ------ Fall.. into the true darkness! 00:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Support #You have helped out when I couldn't stop the users like ZANYRAT and KIRBYBONKERS. I support fully.-- Oppose # Strong Oppose - You've recently started problems after your "return" and your behavior suggests that you still haven't done any growing up. On top of that, you are very hypocritical (giving unnecessary "warnings" to other users about things you do yourself) and you've so far shown the community that you aren't even a content editor. This request will likely fail, but when it does, I advise you to show that you deserve rollback and that you don't shoot for adminship until you've proven to us that you are capable of handling the abilities. BNK [ |T| ] 23:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments Yo Blue, if you are reading this, I suggest that we revoke Ville10's adminship because he's inactive and give it to Timson if that's okay with you? -- Category:Kirby Wiki Timson622222 (3) (talk• • ) :Result: Passed. BNK [ |T| ] 04:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that I deserve adminship because I have edited the Canvas Curse and Super Star Ultra articles greatly, as well as uploaded said games' icons for abilities and whatnot. I was here during the 2008 era, where Super Star Ultra information was scarce, and I helped edit their information greatly; the information was probably the basis of some of the individual articles, such as Helper to Hero. I am also one of the top contributors. Lastly, I respect other users as long as they do the same to me. I understand that I was naive when I "retired" from the wiki for the first time due to jealousy from Reversinator, and I showed paranoia during the worst Copy Ability blog discussion, but that has changed and this behavior will not ever been shown again. ------ Timson622222 Don't mess with us. 00:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- #Support, user deserves adminship.-- #'Slight Support' - Overall improved behavior. BNK [ |T| ] 00:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) #Support. There are only three active admins (ironically, they're all here) and with Kirby's Epic Yarn coming out, we could use some more help. Fully support.-- Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Neutral Category:Closed requests for adminship